1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering system for a vehicle, and more specifically to a system that is self-centering upon the occurrence of a predetermined operating condition, such as the cessation of operation of an electric drive motor of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,026 discloses a hydraulic power assist rear wheel steering system with a self-centering feature that sets the rear wheels in a straight ahead position upon failure of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,606 discloses an electric power assist rear wheel steering system including a rack and pinion gearset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,971 discloses an electric power assist rack and pinion steering system with a center takeoff. The steering system includes a rack and pinion gearset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,813 also discloses an electric power assist rack and pinion steering system with a center takeoff.